<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Live by CyberSearcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733944">Long Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher'>CyberSearcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Gen, Major Character Injury, OverKing AU, Possession, this might be the meanest thing ive ever written, zangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An explosion is set off on the top floor of Borg Tower. All the other ninja rush to help. Except for Zane, who was last seen entering the building minutes prior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Kai (Ninjago), Kai &amp; Nya (Ninjago), Kai &amp; Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai came running down the street, both swords drawn and flickering. Embers trailed his footsteps as he found the rest of his team looking up to the destroyed remains of Borg Tower. </p><p>Black, thick smoke filled the skies, surrounding the tower in an oppressive veil. Office workers were being carried out on stretchers and Kai spotted his team helping those who could still walk out. Cole and Nya had civilians leaning against their arms and slung over their shoulders while Jay was caught in some kind of debate with the police. </p><p>“So you didn’t see him leave? Are you sure? Can’t you patch me into the camera feeds? Computers? Anything! Anything at all?!” </p><p>The red ninja grabbed Jay’s shoulder and squeezed hard. “Dude, calm down. What the hell happened here?”</p><p>“What happened?” He shrieked. “Oh nothing really, other than the gigantic explosion and the fact that the last place Zane was seen is now goddam smokestack!” </p><p>“The fuck does that - “ </p><p>His breath caught in his throat. </p><p>“No, no way,” Kai shoved past both Jay and the police officers, jumping over the barrier tape only to be caught by his sister, “let me fucking go! Zane’s in there! Let me go!”</p><p>“Kai, Kai listen, please,” she said through grit teeth and watering eyes, “don’t you think we tried? Something’s blocked the entrance. Borg was the last one to find him.” </p><p>Cole set down the three civilians alongside the rows of people sitting by the foot of the tower. All of them had bandages and gauze pressed against wounds. Kai spotted the inventor lying on a stretcher with Pixal tending to a bleeding wound on his head. </p><p>The master of fire forced himself to be careful as he stepped past the crowd of injured people. Crying filled the air as the few paramedics tried to tend to everyone. Kai could hear their confused murmurings as they looked over the wounds.</p><p>“What kind of bomb was that? Some kind of frag?” </p><p>“I don’t think so, look at those punctures, there’s no shrapnel.”</p><p>“Shit, Marry check this out.”</p><p>“Is that - oh god.”</p><p>Kai saw a young woman biting down on a cloth while two medics tried to peel back the sleeve of her blouse. The cream-colored material was damaged in a way he was puzzled by. It looked almost corroded, as if it were dipped in acid. Once they finally cut away the fabric, the skin of her arm from the elbow down was withered and sagging, like it was trying to melt off her bones. </p><p>His stomach turned and Kai dug his nails into his palms. Marching towards Borg, Pixal watched him with her characteristically calm expression. But he didn’t miss how she subtly placed herself between him and the inventor. </p><p>“Mr. Borg did not see what happened to Zane after the explosion.” She said evenly. “He was caught in the first blast and has a severe concussion along with two potentially broken ribs.”</p><p>“If he can talk, he can tell me something,” he stepped into the nindroids space, ashes spinning through his teeth, “what was Zane doing there?” </p><p>“I am sorry Kai, but you need to be patient - “</p><p>“Do you even care about what might’ve happened to him!” He screamed. “He could - he could be fucking dead. Dead. Not like you’d know what that would be like, how many clones do you have? Six? Ten?”</p><p>“Fifteen.” She grit out. “And you are presuming I am also not terrified of what could have happened.”</p><p>Kai grabbed her shoulder, the heat made the nindroid flinch but Pixal refused to budge. Cole looked up from passing out water bottles and gauze and pulled the two apart. The master of fire glared at the other ninja, the air between the trio growing hazier as each moment ticked past.<br/>“Getting pissed off isn't helping anyone.” Cole stated. “Kai, get ahold of yourself. We’ll figure out what happened to Zane. He isn’t - we don’t know what happened. Pixal, is there anything you can tell us? Why was Zane there? He didn’t tell any of us he was coming here.” </p><p>The master of earth pushed Kai back with more force. Even in his anger, he knew he stood no chance against Cole. So he settled for crossing his arms and picking at his nails. Keeping his breath even through sheer willpower, the space around them calmed the slightest. </p><p>“Zane asked to see the Golden Armour. He wished to review the security measures we put in place.” Pixal explained. “As you know, all of your team has access to the Armour so Borg did not hesitate to show him to the vault. After my father returned, the explosion came ten minutes after.”</p><p>“And you didn’t see Zane at all?” Jay ran forward. “Nothing? Didn’t hear him, didn’t even see a snowflake?” </p><p>“No, there was too much smoke to see anything and I was preoccupied with carrying my father down the fire escape. However there was something I noticed. But I am unsure if it was a glitch in my visual inputs.”</p><p>“What?” Kai grabbed her shoulders again. “What was it? Fucking show us.” </p><p>Pixal gave a tense nod and quickly asked to borrow a tablet. Projecting the clip onto the device, all four - Nya had finished getting everyone out - leaned in to watch. The footage was glitched in the edges and so much black filled the room, Kai wondered if Pixal had been knocked unconscious. </p><p>
  <em>”Father? Father! Zane! Were are you?”</em>
</p><p>Hearing her voice so raw with panic, it made Kai instantly regret his aggression towards the nindroid. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Pixal just gave him a quiet nod and a knowing expression. </p><p>She pushed herself to her feet and tried to push the smoke away with her hands. The lime green light from her eyes shone across the inventor's prone form, his wheelchair having been thrown somewhere across the room. Gathering the man into her arms, she glanced behind her and in that moment, Pixal paused the video feed. </p><p>Hovering in the middle of the smog was a twinkling collection of pulsing, golden dots. The windows had been blown open and with the extra light filtering through the room, it highlighted the faint shine of golden metal.</p><p>Dread hung like a noose on all of their throats. Behind them, they heard the sounds of Lloyd's motorcycle as the green ninja ran towards them. “Sorry I’m late, what happened? Guys? Are… are you okay?” </p><p>Kai knew with just a glance that all of them were thinking the same thing. None of them could completely hide the fear bubbling under the surface. He could feel pain start to flare where he’d been picking at his nail bed and forced himself to stop. The red ninja stepped up to Lloyd and struggled to keep his breathing even. </p><p>“We think… the Overlord might be back.” </p><p>The reaction was instantaneous. Lloyd’s eyes went wide and his feet suddenly buckled under him - his broken leg, Kai noted. His breathing was clipped and Kai could feel his heart hammering against his chest. Pulling the blonde into a tight hug, he held Lloyd as the youngest ninja silently panicked. </p><p>Hearing his ragged breathing was enough to diffuse the last of his anger, but that was swiftly replaced with near crippling fear. Cole stood by Kai’s side and gave him a stoic nod. </p><p>“We’ll be alright. Once we know it’s safe enough, we’re going in and we’re getting Zane back.” </p><p>“Look!”</p><p>Another thunderous boom shook the ground and the foundations of the tower. All the ninja looked up to see fresh rubble streaking down like ashen comets. The screams blended with the explosion as everyone struggled to move the wounded out from the impact zone. Lloyd broke out of his stupor, eyes narrow and steeled. </p><p>“Cole! Help me set up a barrier. The rest of you guys help the wounded.” He ordered. </p><p>Kai didn’t hesitate, grabbing the opposite end of a stretcher and running with the paramedic as the evacuated the base of the tower. Cole and Lloyd stood under the crowd, digging fists into the earth and thrusting hands into the air. Another rumble shook the ground as stone and shimmering green energy formed a dome over the people. </p><p>Nya and Kai paired up to carry those who couldn’t move while Jay and Pixal helped those who were connected to IV drips. Overhead, they could all feel the impact of rubble against the barrier and hear the pained grunts from the two ninjas as they kept the barrier up.  </p><p>Kai glanced up and saw something that made his blood run cold. Though the shimmering bubble of energy kept the worst of the debri back, he could see cracks and holes through the earth start to corrode through the barrier. What rubble did fall through left spiderwebs of black in the concrete. </p><p>“Focus!” Jay grabbed his arm and Kai helped to drag out a pair of young teens with bandaged legs. “Kai, just stay with me, okay?”</p><p>It was as much reassurance for Kai as it was for the freckled teen. Thankfully, there hadn’t been too many people on the same level as the explosion, so most could escape on their own power. They gathered the wounded by nearby streets and shops had opened to lend chairs and tables for those with the worst injuries. </p><p>Kai rushed back under the dome and grabbed both Cole and Lloyd by the scruff of their uniforms. “Everyone’s out! Move!” </p><p>The two were pulled off their feet and soon, the stone barrier began to crumble without the barrier of energy holding back the worst of the corrosive effects. The trio cleared the impact as glass fell in glistening razors. Dust clouded the base and Kai had to squint up to see the top of the tower. </p><p>Tt didn’t seem to be under the threat of falling just yet. He rolled his arms back while Cole and Lloyd brushed off their clothes.  </p><p>“Sometimes I forget you’re almost as strong as me.” Cole sighed gratefully. “Thanks.” </p><p>He gave a half-hearted grunt. “Don’t mention it. Think we can still make it up there?” </p><p>“Yea, probably.” Jay added. “But something tells me we really shouldn’t.” </p><p>Kai growled and dragged a hand down his face. “Are you really giving me fucking sass, now of all times?”</p><p>“No, he’s not.” Cole said in a fragile voice. “Kai, look.”</p><p>The teen frowned, then followed where the other's eyes were fixated. Near the top of the tower, they watched as little orbs of golden light began to flicker into view. Kai wanted to scoff or make some joke to cut the tension weaving itself through the crowd. Jay grabbed his hand and Cole placed himself between them all. </p><p>Then they saw someone floating out of the smoke and ruin. Their skin was the colour of ashes and their hair was a fleshy pink, with a bright smear of purple wrapped across their eyes.  A matching, tattered cape fluttered behind them as they hovered in front of the tower. Kai flinched when they finally opened their eyes, glowing like a radiation spill. </p><p>He knew they - <em>The Overlord</em> his mind whispered - were fixated on the ninja and their gaze didn’t waver as they floated down from the skies. As he came closer, something unsettling creeped its way into Kai’s stomach. </p><p>The Overlord's mouth was twitching, trying and failing to hide a smirk that grew as he descended. Once his feet finally touched the ground, it turned black and began to flake away. Little spheres of light danced around his body like stars caught in his orbit. He stepped down the crumbling stairs and stopped several feet away from the crowd. </p><p>Dream curled tighter in Kai’s stomach until it felt like he was about to throw up. Jay continued to clench his hand and Lloyd was shaking behind him. Kai saw Cole open his mouth, but his lips froze before he could speak. A breathless gasp spilled out and the Overlords smirk widened. </p><p>“Zane?” </p><p>Kai felt the crowd behind him all pause as that word hung in the air. </p><p>The Overlord ignored the question, clasping his hands behind his back and looking over Kai’s shoulder. “Ah, Lloyd Garmadon. It’s been a while, has it not?”</p><p>“Z - Zane?” He shuddered. </p><p>“No. Not anymore.” </p><p>Still grinning, the Overlord shifted his gaze towards Kai. “Well, you certainly take fuming to another level. Kai, was it? The master of fire, no doubt.”</p><p>Kai shoved past Cole and dared to step closer, leaving just a car's length between himself and the dark lord. </p><p>“Give me one good fucking reason I shouldn’t kill you with my bare hands you sick son of a - “</p><p>“Crass little thing, aren’t you.” The Overlord sighed. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” He screamed. </p><p>It was wrong, so wrong to hear Zane’s voice. His tone was condescending, dripping with amusement and an echo that shook the red ninja to his core. But it was still <em>Zane</em>; the cadence and tone were all still him. The Overlord looked down on Kai, tilting his head back and examining him with the scrutiny of a scientist examining a cadaver. </p><p>He raised a hand and let the golden lights spin between his fingers. “I would have thought you’d be relieved to know your toy is safe. It certainly makes a better vessel than living as an impassive ghost inside a fleshy prison.” </p><p>Kai finally released the iron grip on his knuckles, throwing his swords to the ground and let his palms ignite with flames. Crying out, he brought them together and sent a scorching ray towards the dark lord. Behind him, he thought he heard someone call for him to stop. In front of him, Kai heard a sudden shout of pain. </p><p>Once the blaze settled, the Overlord was on his knees, shaking. The red ninja snatched up one of his discarded blades and raced to the prone body. His head jerked up, eyes still glowing venomous purple. But the expression made Kai pause as the edge hovered above his neck. There was no arrogance, not even a trace of confidence from moments before. </p><p>“Kai… Kai please, I’m so sorry.” </p><p>The blade was tossed aside instantly. “Zane? Zane, oh god, stay with me buddy.” </p><p>He cupped the nindroids cheeks, flinching at the unfamiliar texture. Zane’s breathing was shallow and broken by soft wines. Kai pressed their foreheads together - frost grew wherever he touched -  and tried to draw his focus. </p><p>“Look at me. Zane, look at me. You’re gonna be okay.” He said feebly. “We’re gonna help you, just stay with us. You’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>“It’s my fault. He was in my - it’s spreading, ” Zane slapped a hand over his mouth. Dark ichor that smelled of burning plastic bubbled between his fingers, “I failed. I - “ </p><p>“Hey, hey, don’t talk like that,” Kai forced his chin up and locked eyes with his frightened brother, “I’m not letting go. We’ll get that bastard out of you.” </p><p>The nindroid swallowed hard, finally looking to the red ninja. </p><p>“I promise, I’m here.” </p><p>A stinging, sudden pain filled his guts. </p><p>Kai looked down to see Zane’s hand tearing into his stomach. He couldn’t see the blood through the red fabric, but he could feel the warmth as it saturated his skin and trickled down. The feeling was blinding, paralyzing and raw agony. </p><p>The wicked grin had returned. Kai made a thin sound as the Overlord curled his fingers inside him before releasing and drawing back his bloodied hand. Kai fell backward and through his fogging vision, he heard Nya calling his name but too many screams filled the air. </p><p>He felt something press against the gushing wound on his stomach. Kai fought the light headedness as he tried to meet Zane’s gaze. Blistering winds dampened the hot pain coursing through him and he found the strength to look up again. </p><p>“S - stay away.” </p><p>Zane was staggering to his feet, arms still pressed against his sides as a ring of white pulsed around the nindroid. The lights floating around his head flickered and died between the growing blizzard. More smoke and trails of violet light began to spill from his mouth and eyes, blackened tendrils cutting through the snow. </p><p>The Overlord grabbed the side of his head, hiding half of his straining grin. “A pity none of the other humans were so desperate to regain their toy.”  </p><p>“Zane.” Kai opened his mouth. More blood trickled down his lip, the taste of copper stuck to his tongue. </p><p>The dark god hissed, breaking his foot free just as frost began to form in patches across his torso. “You are strong, puppet. Stronger than any human I’ve known.” </p><p>“Kai? Oh god, no, not Kai - where’s the Bounty? We need to go.” Jay’s shrill voice called above him. </p><p>“But we can’t just leave him!” Cole insisted. </p><p>Kai felt himself be lowered onto a stretcher and carried into an ambulance. He watched as Cole broke away from the fleeing crowd. It was a battle just to be able to make out the master of earth between the dark mists that were growing between the storm. The air was filled with snow and shadow locked in a mad dance, spiralling into the sky and blotting out the morning sun. </p><p>Zane’s eyes were flashing through the smog, thrashing in erratic patterns. Kai realized that the cacophony of screams was coming from Zane repeating a single phrase. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I said stay away!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The doors to the ambulance were suddenly shut, but Kai could still hear the agonising cries as his mind finally lost the fight with oblivion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>am I evil yet? &gt;:3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>